


If I lose myself

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Lindsay - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, best friend betrayal, but I feel like this is how it would go, gavin - Freeform, i dont even know anymore, kinda part of my series, so don't judge me, so read it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Michael made up, they always did. They were the best couple out there. But there were some days that Gavin and Lindsay shared a private glance…and sometimes when Michael and Lindsay fought…they shared more than just subtle looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I lose myself

Tears poured down her face as she pulled up to the curb. Putting the car in park was easy, as was taking the keys from the ignition. But she sat in the vehicle still, the rain still a slow mist on the windshield. She stared up at the Ramsay residence, and yeah, the Ramsay’s weren’t home…but she knew for a fact who was. Pulling the rearview mirror in her direction, she wiped at her face to try and smooth the dark make up into a somewhat attractive design. The mascara had run down her cheeks, but wasn’t coming off easily, and she whined in frustration. She wasn’t trying to look like she’d just been bawling her eyes out because her fiancé had called her useless and punched the wall. She had screamed at him too, she wasn’t completely guilt-free in this mess, but at least she hadn’t pointed at the door and practically shoved him to the sidewalk. Thinking back to it brought a fresh wave of tears on, and she rubbed at her already irritated eyes. She sat there crying, feeling sorry for herself, when a knock on the passenger’s window made her yelp. Gavin’s face looked in on her, bent at an awkward angle, as he knocked again. She slowly grabbed her purse and got out of the car. Gavin stood on the other side, waiting.

“Hey Lindsay….” He muttered. She turned, letting him see her splotchy face, and watched him come around the car, concerned. “Oh Gods are you okay? What happened?”

“Oh, it’s so stupid.” She whispered, letting him pull her into a hug. If one thing could be said about Gavin Free, it was that his hugs were spectacular. He pulled away and gestured towards the house.

“Shall we go in? I think the rain might really start soon.” He commented leading her towards the Ramsay’s without her having to accept. She thought over her tactics, doubting she could actually go through with the revenge, and once they were safely in the dry, warm house and she was leaving her purse on the table, tears flowed freely again.

“Oh Gavin!” She wiped furiously at her red face. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Let me finish the tea and you can tell me all about it.” He said, letting her leave her flip flops at the door and pulling her to the kitchen. She sat on the barstool, watching as Gavin pulled the kettle off the stove and poured two cups of tea. Once they were sitting together, Lindsay just staring into the cup and Gavin sipping happily, he began the questions.

“Why were you crying?”

“Michael and I fought.” She whispered. He tisked.

“About what?”

“Stupid shit. It’s always stupid shit, you know, about him breaking controllers around the house or just being rough in general. I keep telling him he doesn’t need to bring his work home with him.” Her finger traces circles around the glass rim.

“He got hired by being him. That’s the real him.” Gavin said, taking another sip. Lindsay sighed, rubbing her already smudged eyes. She ran a shaky hand through her auburn hair and shrugged.

“I don’t know any more Gav…because he wasn’t like that when we first got together.” She whispered. He watched as she finally brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.

“Sometimes, things change.” He answers, finishing his cup and setting it down on the counter. “I think you should talk to him. He might be stubborn, but you’re the only person he’s ever really listened to.” Lindsay looked up at her fiancés best friend. “If anyone could change him, it’d be you.” She smiled at him, moving her hand on top of him.

“You’re the best Gavin, I swear it.” She squeezed but didn’t let go, and he shifted uncomfortably. “But…I’m just not ready to go back and deal with all of that mess yet. He kicked me out of his apartment.” Gavin stopped trying to remove his hand from hers.

“He what?”

“Yeah, like he pointed to the door and he told me, verbatim, get the fuck out.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek and tried to pull her hand off Gavin’s to wipe it. But he held her tightly.

“He told you to get out?” Gavin’s face contorted into anger. “I have half a mind to go over there myself!”

“No, please don’t! I don’t want to see him right now…. Please Gavin.” She begged. He slowly unclenched their hands and he nodded.

“Okay.” He said after a moment. “But you’re going back over there tonight, even if I have to go with you.” Lindsay nodded and smiled, and Gavin returned it.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s no problem really. I was just making myself a cup when I looked out the window and saw your car.” He stared at her as she got closer. He cleared his throat nervously when realizing this. “I, uh, I didn’t mean to startle you when I knocked on the wind-”

But her lips had already cut his off. She kissed him, once, twice, and a third time, before leaving her mouth on his. His eyes were wide open, terrified, and hers were half closed with contentment.

“Please.” She whispered, her mouth rubbing along his. He was frozen until her hand rubbed along his collar bone, and he raised his own to tangle in her hair. He pulled her to him gently, kissing her back with equal fervor, and stood. She pulled away, her hand still on his shoulder, as he wore an expression of guilt.

“Michael is my best mate.” He told her. She nodded.

“Yes, I know.” She stood too, moving to stand in front of him. She couldn’t lose such an opportunity. “He doesn’t have to know.”

“Lindsay, I don’t know about this.” Gavin tried his hardest to do the right thing, but she noticed the flush on his neck, the rise and fall of his chest and the way his hands tugged at the nape of her neck.

“Please Gavin, please.” She whispered once more before he took a deep breath and brought his face to hers. In a brief moment of passion, she felt the guilt that had plagued Gavin, but she brushed it off much easier than she thought she could. Gavin was taller than she was, taller than Michael, and she rose to her toes to deepen the kiss. Her tongue on his was completely foreign and goosebumps rose on her skin. She was cheating on Michael.

Cheating.

Pushing the thought away again, she broke the kiss and attached herself to his neck. His hands moved from her neck, down her shoulders to feel the sides of her breasts, his hands rougher than she’d have imagined. He pushed her away and gazed down at her with a lusty expression.

“My room?” He asked. All she did was nod as he led her down the hallway. There was music coming from his bedroom, and when he kicked the door in, she immediately recognized the song. It was a remixed version, but she loved this song. OneRepublic’s If I Lose Myself had just started as she gazed around his bedroom. White walls, carpet…regular queen mattress and random artifacts littered the area. Truly Gavin’s personal space.

She pulled her damp jacket from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, turning to face him. He shut the door and pulled the green v neck over his shaggy hair. He stepped up to her again, but she didn’t move, and he raised one hand to her hip and the other to her cheek.

“We can stop anytime.” He said, his accent soaking each word and turning her on further. “Just tell me. We can stop.” He waited for her to shake her head.

“No, I want this and nobody will know but us.” She leaned in to hug him, but he met her lips halfway and seized her around the waist. She responded in kind with her legs wrapping around his narrow waist until he dropped her on the bed. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and ripped it off her body, throwing it behind him aggressively. She crawled up the bed until he could climb on top of her, and he kissed from naval to neck. She trembled with anticipation as he licked up her neck to her ear.

“Oh God Lindsay.” He moaned against her jaw. Her whole body shook and she grabbed his bare shoulders.

“Please Gavin, oh keep going.” She encouraged him. He reached behind her back with one hand and unclasped her black bra. Pulling it off her quickly, his mouth overtook her left breast eagerly. She arched into the warmth, moaning. “No, don’t tease me you ass.” She groaned. He chucked against her skin continuing his ministrations as his right hand traced a pattern along her side. He moved his face for a moment.

“So, would you like me to undo these?” He asked, popping the waistband of her capris. She nodded her lower lip in between her teeth. He sat up, his legs straddling hers, as he unbuttoned them. She raised her hips to help him slide them off her legs. He looked at the pink panties, counting three buttons on each hip, and smirked. “Spur of the moment decision to fuck me, eh? Next time you decide to cheat on your boyfriend, wear something sexier.” He advised, yanking them off her body. She lay in front of him, naked and glorious, as he stared.

“What?” She asked, moving to cover herself.

“No, don’t do that.” He said softly, staring. “You’re beautiful.” She smiled, blushing along her cheeks, as he undid the belt on his bermuda's and dropped them. The front of his gray boxer briefs were tented slightly, and she took her lip between her teeth again.

“Gavin, come on.” She whispered. “Please, let’s just….”

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked. She nodded and he chuckled. “You’ll wait until I’m ready to fuck you Lindsay.”

She didn’t expect Gavin Free to be so…domineering in bed. He was so relaxed with every other aspect in his life, joking around and being such a klutz. But here with her, he was in complete control and he was making her more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

“O-okay.” She stuttered as he pulled the boxers down and kicked them away. He climbed back up and pressed himself to her leg.

“You want it, don’t you?” He whispered on her mouth. She moaned in response, arching her hips in a way that would bring him closer to her throbbing center. “Don’t you?” He repeated.

“Yes Gavin, yes I do.” She responded. He rewarded her with a kiss that left her breathless. His hand trailed between their bodies and his fingers found the warmest part of her body. Two slipped inside her easily and moaned into his mouth. Her knees were above his lips, legs wide and rocking into his hand.

“You’re so ready for me love.” He breathed, positioning and rubbing himself with what he’d collected on her fingers.

“Condom?” She asked suddenly. He smirked.

“Oh no Lindsay. You’ve been a bad girl.” And with that, he pushed into her. What Michael lacked in length, he made up for in thickness, but with Gavin, he was pleasurable all the way around. Average sized and thick, just enough for her. She gasped out, her nails clawing at his shoulder blade.

“Oh fuck!” She shouted out as he slowly slipped out then shoved himself back in. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again and attaching his mouth to hers. Their moans mixed together as he thrust into her hips roughly. In the back of her mind, she was glad she was on the pill and slightly worried about having sex without a condom, but in the rest of her brain, all it screamed was GAVIN.

“Ah Lindsay!” He bit down on her lip as she arched into his waist. They began to meet, thrust for thrust when she wrapped her legs around his hips. He was going faster now, and she let her legs fall and raised her hips instead.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck….” She kept repeating it every time he hit her sweet spot, and soon, her eyes were shut, seeing spots, and she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. “OH GAVIN!” He grunted on top of her, pausing right at the peak of her climax. She opened her eyes, confused as her orgasm began to slip away.  But he gladly threw his hips forward again and she came, her eyes squeezing tighter than before, her hands gripping his back to bring him as close as possible. He rocked his way through hers gently before coming himself. She felt the warmth spread inside her before he drew out and she felt it sticky on her thighs.

And the tears began after that. He pulled his boxers on and handed her the panties and bra, turning away to let her dress. She dressed quickly and threw herself against his back, the cries hitting harder than they had before. He turned back around and hugged her tightly to him regardless of the sweat that clung to their skin. Post-coital bliss was unheard of here, but sex hung thick in the air, and both pulled the rest of their clothes on as quick as possible.

“I’m sorry Lindsay.” He whispered, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She smiled weakly up at him.

“It’s my fault really, I’m the one who came over and demanded sex.” She said. He shrugged.

“Doesn’t really matter. I could have said no stronger. I could have wanted you to leave.” He grabbed her shoulders. “Just…don’t hate me.”

“Gavin I don’t hate you. I do feel guilty, but I also feel better. So thank you.” She kissed his cheek and grabbed her jacket off the floor. She shrugged it on and zipped it up. They silently made their way to the front of the house so she could grab her purse.

“Do you want me to go with you?” He asked, following her to the front door. She shook her head and pushed her feet into her shoes.

“No.” She looked back up at him. “But I’m not going to tell him what happened.” She unlocked her phone and sighed. “Well, he texted me and said he was at the bar with Geoff and Griffon.”

“Yeah, they left like ten minutes before you drove up.” Gavin told her. She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see you Monday.” She whispered, opening the door.

“Yeah alright.”

 

\--- ---

 

Lindsay and Michael made up, they always did. They were the best couple out there. But there were some days that Gavin and Lindsay shared a private glance…and sometimes when Michael and Lindsay fought…they shared more than just subtle looks. And while Gavin remained Michael’s best friend, he still gladly fucked his fiancé, then his wife behind his back for years. It wasn’t until after Kendra was born that they decided to stop and remain friends….

Maybe.


End file.
